A Tale of Three Dwarves
by SpartanDwarfClone
Summary: Three Dwarves will have an adventure that takes them from Erebor to the Battle of Dale. Follow the conquests of Odin, Fairin and Bori as they defend the Dwarven lands with their lives.
1. Prologue

Long ago, in Middle-Earth, a War happened. This War was over a mere Ring. Well, you may be thinking it was a "mere ring" and nothing to kill over, but you would be significantly wrong. This Ring was forged by the Dark Lord Sauron. Now Sauron was a really bad guy. He used armies of Orcs, Goblins, and Evil Men to do his bidding.

Now this ring was powerful. Sauron forged it with his own Will and the power of Elven smiths. It was made to control the nineteen other Rings of Power made by the Elven Smith Celebrimbor. These rings were made with special powers to corrupt those who wore them.

The three rings that were given to the elves were taken off permanently once those who bore them when they discovered the evil purposes of Sauron. He obtained the sixteen other Rings and gave seven to the Dwarf-Lords who used them to increase their wealth. These Dwarves were not corrupted by the Rings. He gave the remaining nine to Kings and Lords of Men who trusted him. These men were corrupted and turned into ring-wraiths that would serve the Dark Lord until his destruction.

Sauron knew that if the One Rings he forged was destroyed, he would go with it. So it was made that the One Ring could only be destroyed in Mount Doom, the mountains the ring was forged in. Mount Doom was also located right in the middle of Mordor, Sauron entire dominion of orcs and servants. So you can imagine that this made it very hard to destroy the Ring.

After Sauron had waged war against the Elves, the Kingdoms of Men and Elves united in an alliance. These forces made their way into the heart of Mordor itself, Barad-Dur. This battle was named the Siege of Barad-Dur. Despite the power of the Last Alliance, they could not breeach the Dark Tower and obtain the Ring. Even though a great fraction of Sauron's Forces had been killed in the Battle of Dagorlad just before, he had many evil things under his rule. This siege lasted for seven years.

On the seventh years, matters became so pressing that Sauron himself and what was left of his army came forth. Sauron bore the Ring. He attack was so sudden and terrible that it almost broke the seige. Elendil and Gil-Galad, the King of Men and Lord of Elves, met Sauron in battle. Both were slain, but so was Sauron. Elendil's son, Isildur, cut the Finger of Sauron that bore the Ring and took it. Elrond Half-Elven and Cirdan begged Isildur to destroy the rind by throwing it into the Crack of Doom,, but Isildur was bewitched by it's power. The result was that, through he was destroyed in physical form, Sauron's spirit remained. He hid himself in land east of Mordor and regained his power.

But our story is far beyond that, in the time when Sauron's power was rebuilt and the War of the Ring began. A young dwarf named Odin will go from the Lonely Mountain of Erebor and fight in the Battle of Dale with his tow friends, Fairin and Bori.


	2. Misty Mountains Cold

"Odin! What are you doing? Get to the Feast!" said Bori, a rather fat dwarf with a grey beard and dark hair. "Of all the days you decide to sleep in, you pick the day of the Feast! Get up and let's go!"

Odin jumped up from his resting spot and hurried behind Bori to the Feast in the Great Chamber of Thror. The dwarf was suprisely fast when it came to food. Odin remembered the Chamber in it's ruined state after the Battle of Five Armies. The floor was filled with rotting tables, overturned chairs and benches, flagons, broken drinking horns, bowels, skulls and bones, all covered in many layers of dust. But now, in all it's glory. The Chamber had been cleaned, new tables fashioned, skulls and bones buried in un-named graves, drinking horns replaced, Dain called it "the Pride of Thror." And that is what it was, even Thror would have been proud.

"What's this feast for, anyway?" asked Odin, trying remember what occasion the feast was for.

"You don't remember? It's about the victory that the Battle of the Five Armies, of course! I remember sitting on the head of a goblin and crushing his skull, nasty sight that was. At least none of them goblins lived, or they'd still be troubling us today."

"I remember the Battle. I tried to help Fili and Kili, but they were both run through. Watched Thorinn get surrounded by them Orcs with the steel weapons. He killed all of 'em but about six, but one of 'em run him through. I killed one, while Fairin killed another."

"Well, now is the time to pay our respects to our fallen brothers and drink to their part in our victory."

"I heard that right. Curse the goblins that live still, and other foul things that would dare threaten us people of Middle-Earth. Those evil things are rising again, I tell you. Yesterday, I could've swore I saw a warg staring straight at me!"

"Shush! Were close and we don't wanna be seen sneaking back into the Chamber, or else your Father will get onto us, or at least you. I ain't getting in trouble for you being late." said Bori. Bori entered the Chamber through a small side-door, followed by Odin.

"Well, there you two are!" said Fairin, a dwarf, rather tall for his age, and with a short black beard. "I've been waiting for you! The song is about to start!"

"Oh, jolly good! I've been practicing all night long!" said Odin. Dain Ironfoot would be the one to start the song. The song would be "Misty Mountains Cold" in honor of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company reclaiming the Kingdom Under the Mountain. Dain held up his hand.

"In honor of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company, especially the ones felled in the Battle of the Five Armies, and in honor of those attending, we shall sing the song 'Far Over the Misty Mountains', the song that many dwarves sung in hopes of reclaiming our Mountain. So, you know what to do. I will start off." Dain started singing and other jumped in, soon the whole place felt like it was singing

_Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold_

_To Dungeons Deep, and Caverns Old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted Gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places Deep, where dark things sleep_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For Ancient King and Elvish Lord_

_There many a gleaming hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold_

_To Dungeons Deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To claim our long forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There they lay long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far Over the Misty Mountains Grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To win our harps, and gold from him!_

After the song, the feast and food was served, but before anyone could take a bite, Dain raised his hand again.

"My brothers, I would like to propose a toast to the members of Thorin and Company that live still. Here, Here!" said Dain

"Here, Here!" came the reply. After that, the food was eaten until even the last dwarve was full.Just then, a messenger bursted into the Chamber.

"Dain, mi'lord! An army of the Dark Lord comes forth to challenge the might of Dale and Erebor! It's those nasty Easterlings! We must ride forth and destroy them!" said the Messenger. Dain's face became grave, serious and pale_._

"We must ride forth and destroy them, eh? Will the Men of Dale assist us?" asked Dain, hoping for a answer of hope.

"They are already forming an army of Men. Maybe the Dwarves and Men of Dale will unite once again since the Battle of Five Armies. I say we assist Dale." said the Messenger. There were many murmurs "Aye" and "Baruk Khazad"when he suggested battle.

"Well, then. The Army of Dwarves and the Men of Dale shall ride forth once again against the power of all things evil. Gather my men. Today we ride forth and destroy the Easterlings! Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-Menu!"


	3. The Battle of Dale: Day 1

"I cannot believe we're going to War! An army of Men and Dwarves meeting the Enemy in the Dale! They dare tread on it's rich lands! Curse the Easterling's foul feet on it's beautiful land." said Fairin.

"I canot believe that Dain is making us walk out of Erebor when we could just defend for as long as possible until the Enemy gave up." said Bori.

"Um... that would be called a siege. And during these sieges, the defenders usually run out of food on the first days. And the Dark Lord never gives up." said Odin.

"Run out of Food?!" exclaimed Bori. "My! How evil do you have to be to starve hungry souls like me! It's hard to gain any meat at all! Thank goodness for today's feast!"

"Quiet up back there! Dain and Brand are greeting each other." ordered a Dwarf in front of them. Dain and Brand's faces look very pale. Bori, Odin, and Fairin weren't able to hear what was being said, but a friend of mine happened to hear it.

"Is this all you could muster in the halls of Erebor? Are there no more dwarves able to fight?" asked Brand in a grave voice.

"No, but what army I have is experienced and eager. The Dwarves were never able to get pay bck to Sauron for mustering those Goblins and Wargs in the Battle of the Five Armies."

"It was not Sauron who controlled that army. It was Bolg."

"Sauron had something to do with it, that I am certain of! Now, how large is this Easterling Army?"

"Thousands, or more. I hope that we can hold."

"Dwarves! We must now defend our homes and land from the evil forces of Sauron! Will you let the City of Dale be destroyed once again, and let Erebor be sacked? Or will you fight these Easterlings and drive them from your lands! Choose now, and swiftly." boomed Dain. There were shouts of "Baruk Khazad!" among the Army of Dwarves.

"Then we march forth to meet the Easterlings in a real fight! March!"

Fairin, Odin, and Bori moved ahead of some of the dwarves and marched until the Easterling Army came into view. Their faces immediately became pale. The Easterling army streched thousands upon thousands. There were only about 3,000 Men and Dwarves. There were at least ten or fifteen-thousand Easterlings.

The Easterlings marched forth as well. Soon the armies were only about three-hundred yards within each other. The Easterlings banged their spears and swords on their shields and shouted in their own twisted, evil languages.

"The Black Language of Mordor. Curse them uttering those words on Dwarven lands." muttered Dain. "Whatever they are saying whether it be for Good or Evil, is evil in that language."

"Aye, Dain. They know not what Middle-Earth would be like if Sauron took over. He promises them rewards and Kingdoms. They will receive nothing but slavery and squalor. I pity those who are foolish enough to believe his lies." said Brand.

"Do not forget, Brand, if I remember correctly, Sauron even convinced the bearers of the three elven Rings for a time. Think of how easy it would be to convince us if we knew not his true and twisted mind."

"I remember the stories, old friend. But, you'd think there'd always be an aura of evil around him."

"I wish there would have been. And then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, from what I've been taught of dwarven history, you'd probably still be at war with the elves, or worse." said Brand. Dain scoffed. A little ways behind them, Bori, Odin, and Fairin were terribly afraid.

"Do you think that such a small number of us can stand against such a large number of them?" asked Fairin.

"Do not forget that us dwarves are trained all our lives since the Battle of Five Armies. We know this land better than any of them. We're also better equipped. And, if we were to lose this battle, we could always retreat into Erebor, and, once we're fully refreshed, could charge out and destroy them." resaoned Odin.

"Odin, you're trying to make it sound easy. I have a feeling that none of us, not even Dain, will find it that easy to do. Besides, what about those sieges you were talkin' about?" said Bori. Odin was silent. Ahead of them, in the Easterling army, a commander yelled something. Dain yelled a reply of "CHHHARRGE!"

What happened next was a gruesome battle. The dwarf that had told Odin and Bori to shut it was killed in a flash by an Easterling's spear. Dain leaped upon the front ranks of the Easterlings along with his bodyguard. Brand and his Men of Dale fired their bows into the Easterling hoard. Many Dwarves and Easterlings fell upon each other like Wolves to prey.

"BARUK KHAZAD!" yelled Odin, swinging his axe upon the easterlings.

"KHAZAD AI-MENU!" replied Fairin and Bori, with their hammers bashing. Together they felled ten Easterlings. Dain and the Easterling commander were fighting and would have almost killed each other, had a couple of Easterlings not stood in Dain's way.

"FIRE!" ordered Brand to his men. The arrows fell upon the Easterlings and thinned their first rank. Odin climbed to the top of a rock to see what the rest of the Easterling army was doing. What he saw was a sorry sight for any of the dwarves and men fighting.

Behind the assaulting Easterlings, was the rest of the Easterling army. They were attacking in waves, not throwing their full force in at once. Odin was distraught to see this and fell into despair. He decided that he mst fight with all his might until he died to save Erebor. And he was fully prepared to do so.

"Odin! Stop gazing at the enemy and get down here and fight!" said a voice Odin knew all too well. Badori Gold-Cutter. His father.

"Father! This is only one wave! Get up here and look." said Odin.

"I already saw. NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE AND DEFEND EREBOR WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! BARUK KHAZAD!"

"Khazad ai-menu!" replied Odin as he jumped on top of several Easterlings and killed them.


End file.
